Question: Divide. $3 \div \dfrac{1}{7} =$
Solution: Imagine we have ${3}$ objects and divide them each into pieces $\dfrac{1}{7}$ of the size. $\frac{1}{7}$ $\frac{1}{7}$ $\frac{1}{7}$ $\frac{1}{7}$ $\frac{1}{7}$ $\frac{1}{7}$ $\frac{1}{7}$ $\frac{1}{7}$ $\frac{1}{7}$ $\frac{1}{7}$ $\frac{1}{7}$ $\frac{1}{7}$ $\frac{1}{7}$ $\frac{1}{7}$ $\frac{1}{7}$ $\frac{1}{7}$ $\frac{1}{7}$ $\frac{1}{7}$ $\frac{1}{7}$ $\frac{1}{7}$ $\frac{1}{7}$ In total we have $3 \times 7$ pieces. $3 \times 7 = 21$ $3 \div \dfrac{1}{7} = 21$